


Certo

by Vickydreadful



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Harringrove, M/M, Violencia, mas sempre gostei delas, não sei como fazer essas tags
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickydreadful/pseuds/Vickydreadful
Summary: [...] Você resolve seus problemas com os punhos pois essa a forma que Neil te ensinou a resolver os seus problemas. Eu sou uma pessoa fútil pois meus pais sempre colocaram a imagem da família na frente da própria família.” Steve puxou Billy pela barra da calça. “O que nos resta é deixar o rancor de lado e decidir nossos caminhos com nossos próprios pés.” [...]





	Certo

**Author's Note:**

> ATENÇÃO: FANFIC CRIADA SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS - PLÁGIO É CRIME - CENAS DE SEXO HOMOSSEXUAL - INFORMAÇÕES MÍNIMAS ALTERADAS PARA MELHOR DESENVOLVIMENTO DA HISTÓRIA - STRANGER THINGS AKA BAGULHOS BIZARROS PERTENCE A NETFLIX, DUFFER BROTHERS E SEUS ASSOCIADOS

**-Certo**

**Capítulo 1**

“Me chame pelo seu nome e eu te chamarei pelo meu.”

André Aciman

  
 

“Eu posso te foder se é isso que você quer.”

_Aqui vamos nós._

Billy bateu com a porta do armário com tanta força que até ele mesmo se assustou. Mas seus olhos não estavam arregalados por causa do barulho.

“O que você acabou de dizer?” Ele perguntou piscando diversas vezes para o menino encostado nos armários ao seu lado.

“Eu disse…” Steve se aproximou ainda mais de Billy, que prendeu a respiração inconscientemente. “Que eu posso te foder se você quiser.”

Um soco.

Um soco e um chute bem dado na boca de Steve. Era isso que Billy deveria fazer. Deveria socar e socar a cara de Steve até que ele retirasse tudo o que tinha dito.

Mas ao invés de reagir, ele apenas ficou parado olhando para os olhos de Steve, grandes e pedintes. Steve estava vestindo o que parecia ser uma cópia exata de Harrison Ford em Blade Runner, menos o cabelo, o cabelo continuava o mesmo.

Billy ainda não tinha dito nada, estava olhando fundo nos olhos de Steve como se esperasse que o menino revelasse que tudo era uma piada e que sua heterossexualidade continuava intacta. Billy sabia que aquilo era mentira.  Mas Steve não se mexeu, ou piscou. Ele observava Billy com a mesma intensidade que era observado e por alguns segundos ele se perguntou se Steve era realmente real, se aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

Em resumo, Billy achava aquilo tudo tão absurdo que não conseguia juntar um ‘n’, um ‘a’ e um ‘o’.

_Foder._

Uma das palavras mais bonitas do mundo na opinião de Billy Hargrove. E quantos significados ela poderia ter.

“Você ta falando em me foder tipo… Tipo abrir um processo contra mim?” Ele perguntou piscando em confusão.

Steve riu.

E foi uma risada que desceu nos pelos de sua nuca como uma mão fria.

“Não.” Steve disse quando parou de rir. “Estou falando sobre você chupar meu pau.”

_Deus._

Um barulho agudo e desastrado deixou os lábios de Billy quando ele abafou um grito de frustração.

Não que ele nunca tivesse pensando em chupar um pau, qual garoto na puberdade não tinha fantasias com uma bela garota, de preferência Jane Fonda, de joelhos? Qual garoto na puberdade não passava de Jane Fonda para Tom Cruise em Endless Love?

_Deus._

Acontece que Billy não era mais um garoto na puberdade, então naquele momento quando ele olhou para a frente das calças de Steve, ele não poderia culpar os hormônios.

Mas ele desejava que pudesse.

E qual era o problema de Steve de toda forma? Eles não se falavam desde a confusão na casa dos Byers e Billy não poderia mentir para si mesmo que desde então eles estava cagado de medo em pensar que Steve poderia fazer um B.O contra ele, ainda mais que Hopper vivia fungando no cangote do menino.

Hopper fungava no cangote de Billy também, mas por um motivo completamente diferente.

Demogorgons.

Eleven.

Upside Down.

Billy havia descoberto sobre tudo isso da pior maneira possível, quando ele acordou na casa dos Byers e precisando de gelo.

Billy desejava nunca ter aberto aquele freezer.

Ele gritou. Um grito que faria seu pai lhe dar uma coça e chamá-lo de mulherzinha.

 Billy ficou esperando na casa dos Byers e convenceu a si mesmo que aquilo no freezer era apenas um cachorro morto, o que não deixava de ser estranho, mas hey, a casa estava coberta de rabiscos, nada poderia ficar mais estranho. Foi quando a porta abriu sozinha.

A porta estava fechada e se abriu sozinha.

Certo.

Hopper perguntou se Billy precisava de alguma explicação.

Diabos, não!  

Joyce perguntou se ele tinha entendido alguma coisa.

Não, muito obrigada.

E então veio Will.

Pequeno, frágil, enrolado em um lençol amparado por Jonathan.

Will olhou para Billy e corou. Corou tão fortemente que Billy chegou a olhar para os lados. O menino se desvencilhou de Jonathan e apertou o lençol contra o corpo. Saiu correndo para o quarto e tropeçou em um dos rabiscos colados na parede. Quando ele chegou na porta do quarto ele olhou para Billy timidamente e sorriu.

_Ah sim._

Will era o motivo de Billy não ter esfolado a cara de Steve por achar que Billy poderia ser uma…

Um…

Aquilo.

Queer.

Certo.

Jonathan havia conversado com Billy sobre isso. E Billy foi um cara decente. Ele não disse nada durante o monólogo de Jonathan. Mas quando ele admitiu baixinho que Billy era a primeira quedinha de Will, Billy desmoronou em vários sentidos.

Ele lembrou de Neil e seu punho agressivo. Lembrou das palavras de ódio e dos puxões de cabelo, lembrou das pancadas e sempre o mesmo xingamento. Viadinho.

Billy não sabia o que era ser… Isso. Ele nunca havia dado motivo para Neil lhe chamar disso. Mas mesmo assim o xingamento ardia como uma ferida aberta e olhando para o rosto fechado de Jonathan, Billy entendeu apenas uma coisa.

Ele não queria que Will se sentisse daquele jeito.

Jonathan no final da conversa tinha apenas um pedido.

'Não parta o coração dele.'

'Por favor.'

Billy relembrou aquela conversa por muito tempo dentro de casa. Enquanto lavava a louça, enquanto puxava peso e enquanto tomava banho.

Queer.

Certo.

Ele veio da Califórnia, San Diego, ele sabia muito bem o que era queer. Sabia o que queers faziam e sabia muito bem que tinha muito a ver com Tom Cruise em Endless Love de joelhos.

Billy pensou sobre ser queer na calada da noite. Pensou em Will. Pensou em como Will sabia que era queer, se é que Will sabia o que era. Pensou em Will sozinho com seus Kevin Costners, seus Harison Fords e seus Tom Cruises. Imaginou se Will pensava neles como Billy pensava.

Depois de Jonathan veio Nancy. Ela não conversou com Billy. Ela olhou e olhou e então disse pausadamente que se Billy fizesse algo contra Will, ela o mataria.

Billy acreditou.

Por fim veio Joyce e seus dedos nervosos, sempre segurando um cigarro, disse que sabia que Jonathan ja havia falado com ele, mas que queria ter certeza que seu filho não iria se machucar.

Billy descobriu que ele gostava muito de Joyce Byers.

Que mulher.

Ela contou sobre o ex marido e sobre como todos na família sabiam que Will poderia vir a gostar de garotos. Contou que tinha medo de Will acabar entrando em depressão e que ele não iria aguentar se Billy partisse seu coraçãozinho.

Billy não soube se foi a história sobre o ex ou a forma diminutiva que Joyce usou pra falar de coração. Mas no final da conversa, Joyce o convidou para jantar. Billy aceitou.

Estupidamente ele aceitou.

O jantar só não havia sido mais estranho pois Eleven ganhava nesse quesito.

As coisas ficaram mais estranhas quando Joyce em uma tentativa de quebrar o silêncio perguntou das notas de Billy.

Nancy engasgou com as ervilhas quando Billy disse que era o primeiro da série.

‘Você não é o primeiro da série.’ Ela havia dito acusadoramente. ‘O primeiro da série é Willian Sanchez.’

Sou eu. Ele disse casualmente. Tomando um gole de refri.

‘Você é Willian Sanchez?’ Ela estava com o garfo cheio de purê parado no meio do caminho para sua boca.

Claro, Nancy. Você realmente achou que meu nome fosse Billy?

‘Meu nome é Willian também!’ O silêncio constrangedor foi cortado pela voz fina de Will. O menino ficou vermelho como um tomate maduro e se escondeu atrás do copo.

O nome mais lindo no mundo, não? Billy disse olhando pro menino e sorrindo. Ele poderia ouvir a respiração aliviada de Joyce e aquilo aqueceu o coração de Billy.

A família aqueceu o coração de Billy.

Ele sentia falta da Califórnia.

No final da noite Billy deixou escapar que gostava de Star Wars e que Han Solo era um de seus personagens favoritos, disse que não gostava muito de Luke, mas que ele era um cara bacana.

As crianças riram se sua piada sobre Lando e Lucas perguntou seriamente como que Billy poderia gostar de Lando se Lando era negro.

O silêncio havia voltado mais constrangedor do que antes. Billy lembrou de Neil e olhou para Max sabendo que ela também lembraria de Neil, afinal, quando que esses dois não lembravam de Neil.

Billy engoliu em seco.

‘Me desculpe.’ Ele sussurrou para Lucas. ‘Não sou eu.’ Lucas concordou, ele sabia.

Eleven então perguntou quem era Lando e o assunto pareceu fluir.

Billy falava Espanhol e um pouco de Francês. Havia decorado as melhores rotas de Hawkins no segundo dia e ele queria cursar engenharia mecânica na universidade da Califórnia.

Willian H. Sanchez.

Nancy teve um problema em acreditar, mas riu assim que Billy lhe mostrou a carteira de motorista.

Por mais uma hora tudo ficou em perfeita harmonia, perguntas casuais sobre hobbies e discussões acalentadas sobre o Império.

Foi quando Steve chegou.

Seu rosto estava manchado de roxo, azul e amarelo. Um corte no seu lábio e outro em sua sobrancelha. Billy fechou as mãos em punhos e se levantou sem falar nada. Ele deu um beijo no rosto de Joyce e afagou o cabelo de Will que sorriu envergonhado. Ele passou por Steve apressado, mas não sem antes notar a forma brusca com a qual Steve saiu do caminho.

Tudo parecia ter mudado.

Menos Steve.

Steve não mudava.

Billy continuou empurrando o menino no Basquete e Steve continuou lançando olhares de desprezo para Billy. Eles não se falavam. Nunca.  Quando Steve chegava Billy saía e vice e versa. Steve falava, Billy não escutava e vice e versa. Os dois pareciam viver em um ciclo de vices e versas interminável.

Foi quando tudo começou a se tornar...

No mínimo dos mínimos…

Sexual.  

Cada movimento que Billy fazia era constatado pelo olhar de Steve. Cada passo era observado com cautela e cada respiração era notificada.

Olhares agressivos e gestos bruscos. Billy aos poucos se viu tentando desviar de Steve. No basquete ele não o cercava mais, deixava a posição de ala para Tommy e ficou mais no fundo. Mas quando Tommy lhe passou a bola, Billy sentiu o corpo inteiro de Steve se encostar no seu, o calor de sua pele e odor do seu suor. Suas coxas coladas nas coxas de Billy e, para o desgosto e surpresa do menino, o pau duro encaixado entre suas nádegas. Billy achou que fosse morrer. Ele empurrou Steve com força, o xingamento cruzando sua garganta com rapidez mas assim que as palavras iriam sair de sua boca o rosto sorridente de Will lhe veio a mente.

Steve sorriu com malícia e voltou para o jogo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita.

Quando Billy chegou no chuveiro e Steve estava terminando de se enxugar, nenhuma palavra foi dita. Mas o olhos de Steve passeando pelo corpo cansado de Billy não precisavam de legendas.

Robert DeNiros lhe vieram à mente, junto com Costners e Geres.

Steve tinha seus Cruises também.

Aquele foi o banho mais rápido que Billy tomou em sua vida. Principalmente porque ele sentia o olhar de Steve em suas partes baixas, Steve que fingia ter um problema com o botão da calça apenas para ter uma desculpa para ficar mais um pouco no vestiário.

_Deus._

Foi em um dia de treino mano a mano que Billy se deixou levar pelas provocações de Steve. O técnico os havia separado em duplas e cada dupla precisava enfrentar outra para fazer um ponto. Steve foi pareado com um menino chamado Gus e Billy foi colocado na defesa com McMillan.

Steve se aproximou cauteloso com a bola, observando Billy. Ele chegou perto o suficiente para que a defesa pudesse lhe roubar a bola, mas Steve não fez menção de atacar, Gus chamou seu nome e Steve lhe passou a bola, McMillan correu contra Gus e Billy fez o mesmo.

Steve se encaixou novamente em suas costas, mas dessa vez, enquanto Billy arfava de exaustão, ele não se afastou.

Pensou em seus Cruises.

Billy rolou os quadris contra Steve e riu quando um gemido fraco chegou em seus ouvidos. Ele continuou se movendo pela quadra, fingindo que a forma como Steve apertava sua cintura era normal, fingindo que o suor que escorria do rosto do menino e caía em sua camiseta não o excitava. Nos chuveiros eles tomaram banho devagar. Steve passava o sabonete devagar nos músculos de suas costas e Billy deixava a água quente escorrer pelas suas coxas.

Sorrisos foram trocados e cada um seguiu para seu carro. Steve andando atrás de Billy, e o menino sentia o olhar queimar suas costas.

Sasha deu uma festa uma semana depois. E foi lá que Billy perdeu a cabeça.

Steve não poderia estar mais atraente. Usava uma calça jeans apertada nos lugares certos e a camiseta branca estava grudada em suas costas com suor. Billy não conseguia tirar os olhos do menino. Ele bebeu o que tinha para beber e se convenceu que ele não poderia estar certo da cabeça. Neil sempre havia dito que homens de verdade não cometiam… Como era a palavra?

_Sodomia._

Certo.

Homens de verdade não cometiam sodomia. Então porque Billy pensava em Steve? Porque toda a raiva que ele sentia pelo menino estava aos poucos se dissolvendo como açúcar em água morna?

Maniac começou a tocar e Billy não pode mais evitar. Seus olhos travaram nos quadris que se moviam com o ritmo agitado da música. Engoliu em seco quando Steve começou a pular animado, e embriagado, pela pista de dança, lançando a cabeça para trás e cantando com a música.

Billy constatou que ele queria se dissolver em Steve.

Da mesma forma como Steve queria se dissolver em Billy.

Então ele andou em direção a Steve devagar quando a música mudou. Ele mexeu os quadris como Steve, mas não o tocou, ao menos isso seu cérebro embriagado podia alertar. Ele dançou em círculos em volta de Steve e sorriu quando o menino começou a ter olhos apenas para Billy. Quando a música ficou mais lenta seus quadris acompanharam o ritmo e tudo parecia tão sexual que algumas meninas estavam dando risadinhas encarando os dois. Não imaginando que os dois estavam tentando se descobrir.

_sweet dreams are made of this_

Steve falou alguma coisa, mas Billy não ouviu, então Steve se aproximou.

Billu correu naquele momento. Deixando um Steve atônito na pista de dança.

Billy tinha a impressão que gozaria nas calças se Steve chegasse mais perto.

Em casa ele se jogou na cama e grunhiu de frustração, ele lembrava de como tentou pensar em Carrie Fisher, Jane ou Streep. Mas tudo o que vinha a sua mente era os olhos famintos de Steve nos seus enquanto eles dançavam. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era na forma lasciva que Steve o segurava nos jogos, as mãos quentes em sua cintura.

Ele não conseguia sair com ninguém, não conseguia transar com nenhuma garota, recebeu um B- em matemática e ficou olhando para a nota com se fosse um animal desconhecido. Neil, que havia sossegado por um tempo não aceitou muito bem a nota de Billy e eles tiveram uma briga feia.

Então Billy voltou a perseguir Steve na escola.

E era assim que Billy tinha se encontrado nessa situação. Parado no próprio armário encarando os olhos grandes de Steve como se ele tivesse acabado de lhe jogar um balde de água fria.

“Você tem problemas, Harrington.” Ele respondeu, sentindo a garganta estranhamente seca. “Sérios problemas.”

Steve riu e se encostou no armário, mas seu rosto continuou virado para Billy, estudando suas reações.

“Tenho?” Ele perguntou e puxou a pasta de Billy com força. Ele tentou recuperá-la, mas Steve a levantou acima da cabeça e Billy não podia chegar muito perto de Steve. “Um passarinho me contou que você tirou um B- em matemática.”

_Nancy._

“Não sei como isso é da sua conta.” Billy respondeu grosseiramente e trancou o armário.

“Tudo que acontece nessa escola é da minha conta.” Steve respondeu indiferentemente e abriu a pasta de Billy, puxando um caderno. Billy então, vergonhosamente, teve uma ereção.

Tudo o que acontece nessa escola é da minha conta. Era a primeira vez que Billy ouvia Steve falar como o antigo o Steve. Era a primeira vez que Billy entendia o porque de Tommy dizer que sentia falta do antigo Steve. Ao invés de se sentir ameaçado, Billy se sentia…

Se sentia…

Certo.

“Acho que você está tentando intimidar o cara errado.” Billy cruzou os braços.

Steve então tirou os olhos do caderno, agora aberto, ele devagar tirou uma caneta do bolso traseiro da calça e escreveu alguma coisa na página. Quando ele terminou, olhou Billy da cabeça aos pés.

“Você parece o cara certo pra mim.”

Certo.

Billy sentiu o rosto esquentar e então Steve riu. Não foi uma risada maliciosa ou algo do gênero, foi uma risada sincera.

“Você gosta?” Steve perguntou de repente, mexendo no cabelo.

“O que?” Billy questionou acompanhando os movimentos dos dedos de Steve e tentando não imaginar como seria se aqueles dedos em suas mechas loiras.

“Do antigo Steve.” Ele respondeu dando de ombros. “Você disse que queria conhecê-lo.”

O ar ficou preso em sua garganta e Billy se afogou.

Steve riu mais ainda e entregou a pasta e o caderno para Billy. Se afastou dos armários e parou de frente para Billy, que se encostou na lataria fria.

Steve não ultrapassou seu espaço pessoal, apesar de estarem em um corredor vazio, eles ainda estavam na escola. Alguém poderia passar a qualquer momento.

Os lábios de Billy estavam entreabertos, respirando com dificuldade. Se ele tinha gostado de conhecer o antigo Steve?

Certo.

O menino então se afastou.

“Minha oferta ainda é válida.” Ele disse mais baixo. “Suas brigas, suas notas baixas… Eu posso resolver isso tudo.”

Frustração sexual.

“Vai se foder, Harrington.” Billy rosnou e finalmente teve uma reação que soava como ele. Ele? Frustração sexual?

Steve apenas riu e se afastou, levantando os braços como quem diz: Tudo bem, você venceu.

Mas Billy sabia que não era assim. Sabia que chegaria em casa e pegaria a fita de Endless Love que pertencia a Susan e ficaria olhando para Tom Cruise o filme todo.

Quando Steve desapareceu na curva do corredor, Billy puxou o caderno e folheou páginas cheia de equações até encontrar o que estava procurando. Em rabiscos feios feitos a tinta vermelha, Steve havia escrito: you rocked me like a hurricane.* Embaixo um endereço que era obviamente o de sua casa.

Billy amassou o papel e jogou no lixo, ele sentia todas as partes do seu corpo pegando fogo. Não de uma forma negativa.

 

\--

 

Descobrir o endereço de Steve não era difícil, Tommy havia dito sem nem pestanejar ou se preocupar. Billy então pegou o carro e dirigiu, pela primeira vez em sua vida, abaixo da velocidade normal. A viagem inteira ele treinava o que iria dizer. Ele iria dizer que se Steve não parasse de molestá-lo na escola, Billy iria quebrar sua cara novamente. Iria dizer que ele não estava frustrado sexualmente, ele estava frustrado e ponto final. Iria dizer que ele não era queer e que nunca seria.E se Steve não entendesse da primeira vez, ele o jogaria na parede mais próxima e o ameaçaria com os punhos.

Ele tentou não imaginar Steve preso entre a parede e seu corpo.

“Merda.” Ele xingou quando fez a curva final para a casa de Steve. Era a hora de ele ter uma conversinha com Steve Harrington.

Ele repetiu o discurso mais uma vez e saiu do carro, batendo a porta com uma força desnecessária, apenas para alertar que ele estava chegando.

Antes mesmo de ele chegar na porta, ela foi aberta por Steve, que portava um sorriso petulantemente lindo. Billy respirou fundo e começou a falar.

“Olha aqui seu merda, não é porque eu trato o Will bem que eu vou ter a mesma atitude contigo.” Ele parou para respirar e Steve apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. “O Will é especial, ele é uma criança e eu gosto dele. Eu não gosto de você.” Billy cruzou o resto do caminho até estar de frente para Steve, que não saiu de sua posição escorada na porta, apenas levantou os olhos para Billy. “Eu não gosto de você.” Ele repetiu mais baixo. Steve lambeu os lábios e Billy se viu seguindo o movimento com os olhos. “Eu te odeio, Harrington.” Ele se ajeitou e se aproximou de Billy, que sentia seu coração bater rapidamente no peito. Steve tocou seu peito, seus braços, arrastou os dedos pelo seu pescoço e pegou seu brinco, Billy percebeu que respirava com dificuldade tentando não se inclinar ao toque quente de Steve, tentando não jogar tudo o que Neil havia lhe ensinado para o alto. “Eu não sou uma bicha, Harrington.” Ele sussurrou. As mãos de Steve pararam e se enroscaram no cabelo fino na base de sua nuca.

“Continue dizendo isso para si mesmo.” Steve sussurrou também, a outra mão encontrando a cintura de Billy devagar. O menino fechou os olhos e respirou fundo diversas vezes antes de abri-los novamente. Steve ainda estava parado, massageando sua nuca levemente enquanto puxava Billy, quase sem esforço algum para dentro da casa. Ele sabia que se cruzasse batente da porta, não teria mais volta, ele se deixaria levar pelo toque de Steve, pela forma grosseira que ele agarrava sua cintura, Billy sabia que se aquela porta se fechasse, ele se entregaria aos desejos insanos por Stallones e Pacinos, sabia que quando voltasse para casa não conseguiria encarar Neil, não conseguiria nem olhar para o próprio pai. Ele sabia que estaria arruinado para qualquer mulher, que uma vez que experimentasse o gosto que ele tanto ansiou, ele não conseguiria voltar atrás. Mas mesmo assim, quando Steve deu um último puxão e a porta bateu nas suas costas, Billy passou os braços pelo pescoço de Steve e se deixou levar.

Ele nunca pensou em ser beijado dessa forma. Normalmente era ele quem agarrava as meninas pela cintura, as encostava na parede.

Mas com Steve isso era diferente.

Com Steve, ele que foi encostado na parede, inconscientemente umas de suas pernas se levantaram e abraçou a cintura de Steve. Suas bocas se encontravam agressivamente e Billy nunca beijou alguém desse jeito. Steve agarrou a coxa que se encostava em sua cintura e a levantou ainda mais, se encaixando em Billy e o beijando mais profundamente ainda. Billy sentia saliva escorrer pelo seu queixo e sentia também a língua de Steve na sua, selvagem e eufórica buscando por um ritmo que fosse prazeroso. A outra mão de Steve serpenteou por dentro de sua camisa escura e Billy gemeu como um adolescente quando os dedos frios encontraram seus mamilos.

Ele estava tão excitado que não percebeu quando seus dedos se fecharam nas costas de Steve desesperados por mais contato. Respirando com dificuldade por causa do beijo, Steve se afastou e apertou as mãos na coxa de Billy, assegurando que ela ficasse ali mesmo. Billy não queria abrir os olhos, não queria enfrentar os lábios vermelhos de Steve, não podia. Por isso ele inclinou o rosto pra cima e encostou a cabeça na parede, Steve beijou sua garganta, a base de seu pescoço, seu ombro. Ele sentiu a língua e os dentes em sua pele e moveu os quadris, buscando uma fricção que ele encontrou imediatamente. Harrington estava duro contra sua perna, duro e másculo.

_Deus._

Billy não sabia o que pensar além de sim, mais, por favor, não pare. Ele estava perdido na sensação de ter o corpo de um homem encostado no seu, um corpo duro excitado, um corpo que prendia o seu na parede como se Billy pesasse uma pena.

“Billy, você está bem?” Steve perguntou baixinho e Billy arregalou os olhos quando escutou pratos tilintando.

“Harrington, você não está sozinho em casa?” Steve apenas sorriu e empurrou os quadris para frente, Billy olhou no fundo dos olhos de Steve e empurrou de volta, um ruído macio escapando dos lábios de Steve.

Ele era tão lindo.

Não lindo como Tom Cruise.

Mas lindo.

E ele estava tão perto que Billy conseguia ver perfeitamente suas sardas e os pontos dourados em seus olhos. Os quadris acharam um ritmo que era confortável para os dois e as mãos de Steve escorregaram de suas pernas até suas costas. Billy gemeu baixinho e mordeu os próprios lábios, tentando abafar os sons que saiam de sua boca. Steve estava tendo um pouco mais de dificuldade nesse quesito, ele deu uma última olhada nos olhos de Billy e então escondeu seu rosto no pescoço do loiro.

Os movimentos começaram a se tornar mais violentos e mesmo por debaixo da calça, Billy podia sentir o formato do pênis de Steve em sua coxa, buscando alívio.

“Você gosta?” Steve perguntou em seu pescoço e Billy acenou com a cabeça, apertando a perna ainda mais na cintura de Steve. “Eu te quero tanto.” Ele beijou o pescoço de Billy e naquele momento o menino se perguntou porque havia negado esse prazer por tanto tempo. Como ele não havia percebido que aquilo era certo, que ele gostava de ser apertado e acariciado, que ele gostava de sentir um pau grosso em seu corpo.

“Harrington…” Ele gemeu e moveu o quadril para o lado, até que seu pau e o de Steve estivessem friccionados um com o outro.

“Me chame pelo seu nome.” Steve levantou o rosto e lambeu um caminho do queixo de Billy, que não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo,  até sua orelha, ele pegou o brinco entre os dentes e deu um leve puxão. “Billy.” Ele sussurrou e o menino se perdeu.

Foi o melhor orgasmo que Billy já havia tido. Seu corpo inteiro tencionou e ele se agarrou desesperado a Steve que massageava suas costas languidamente. Billy se sentia uma garoto passando pela puberdade, presenciando o orgasmo pela primeira vez e, de certa forma, ele estava. Ele estava perdido em sensações, estava perdido na forma como Steve agarrou suas nádegas por cima de sua calça jeans e se empurrou contra a virilha de Billy mais algumas vezes. Ele beijou o rosto franzido de Steve, suas bochechas, seu queixo e mordeu seu ombro por cima da camiseta.

“Steve.” Ele sussurrou contra a pele de seu pescoço e Steve congelou no lugar, se apertando Billy com força contra a parede e prendendo a respiração.

Apesar do interior de suas calças estar melado e desconfortável, Billy estava se sentindo tão bem e relaxado que não se incomodou com nada. Steve ainda estava com as mãos em sua bunda, mas não de uma forma maliciosa, ele estava descansando seu rosto no peito de Steve e Billy decidiu que aquela era uma boa hora para retirar a perna da cintura do menino.

Billy abaixou a perna devagar, mas as mãos de Steve voaram para sua cintura.

“Não vá.” Ele murmurou e beijou Billy mais uma vez. Dessa vez foi apenas um encostar de lábios, sem pressa ou violência. Billy moveu os lábios sensualmente e não soube o que fazer com as próprias mãos.

“Isso foi ótimo.” Ele disse para Steve que riu baixinho e enterrou o rosto novamente no pescoço de Billy.

“É, foi ótimo.” Ele se afastou então e finalmente Billy olhou para o interior da casa de Steve.

“Puta que pariu.” Ele xingou e se desencostou da parede, olhando para o lustre na cozinha e a mesa de mármore na sala.

Diversas fotos de Steve se espalhavam por um balcão de madeira que parecia ser mais caro que o carro de Billy. Uma era de Steve ao lado de uma mulher esguia e sorridente.

“Isso que você não viu a piscina.”

Claro que Harrington tinha uma piscina.

“Piscina?” Billy se virou e encontrou Steve com a lateral do corpo encostada na parede, olhando para Billy com algo que parecia ternura.

“Eu te convidaria, mas as crianças estão aí.”

Não.

“Como é que é?” Billy piscou algumas vezes finalmente lembrando do tilintar de pratos que havia escutado anteriormente. “Will está aqui?”

Steve então, bruscamente, fechou o rosto e começou a andar em direção a cozinha.

Billy olhou em volta e sem saber o que fazer, seguiu o menino.

A cozinha de Steve tinha tantos eletrodomésticos que Billy chegava a não reconhecer alguns, ele tinha uma televisão também, quem diabos tinha uma televisão na cozinha? Tudo brilhava também, como se tivesse acabado de ser limpo. Pela janelinha da cozinha, Billy observou as crianças brincando e pulando na piscina, entre elas estava Max, que Billy não fazia a menor ideia de como tinha parado ali e Will, sentado na borda da piscina, os pés balançando na água. Billy então sentiu a culpa crescer em seu peito.

E se Will tivesse visto Billy e Steve?

“Seu namorado ta ali.” Steve disse e Billy se virou para o menino, que tinha uma cerveja na mão, esticada para Billy.

“Não fale assim, Harrington.” Billy pegou a cerveja e deu dois longos goles. Steve apenas respirou fundo e abriu a própria cerveja. “Está com ciúmes?” Billy riu, mas a risada se desfez quando Steve o olhou de lado.

“Estou.” Steve tomou sua cerveja de uma vez só e jogou a latinha dentro da pia. Billy sentia a cerveja congelar as palmas de sua mão. “Você pode ficar se quiser.” Steve passou por Billy e se inclinou, beijando o rosto do menino. Billy deu um pulo pra trás e Steve riu.

Steve atravessou a porta de vidro fumê e correu até a piscina. Tirou a camiseta e se jogou na água enquanto as crianças gritavam alegres. Eleven estava entre eles, mas ela não estava na piscina, apenas olhava para ela e sorria para Mike que casualmente jogava água na menina.

Eleven podia mexer coisas com a mente.

Certo.

Billy bebeu o resto da cerveja e atravessou as portas. Max o viu e acenou, mas logo Lucas a jogou na água. Billy andou até onde Will estava e se sentou ao seu lado. Tirando os sapatos e a meia, enrolando cuidadosamente a barra das calças e colocando os pés suados na água morna.

“Oi, garoto.” Ele disse, mas não olhou para Will.

“Oi.” Ele respondeu e pensou duas vezes, achando que não seria próprio tirar a camisa assim na frente do menino, mas pensando mais um pouco decidiu que deveria tratar Will com normalidade.

“Steve te convidou?” Ele perguntou cerrando os olhos por causa do sol.

“Eu vim de penetra.” Billy respondeu e abriu os botões da camisa, jogando o tecido sobre uma cadeira atrás de Will. Estava muito quente para Hawkins, quase o lembrava Califórnia. San Diego era muito mais quente, obviamente, mas o calor estava gostoso para Billy retomar o bronzeado que havia perdido. “Você não gosta de piscina?”

Will mexeu os ombros desconfortavelmente. “Não é que eu não goste.” Ele não continuou e Billy decidiu não insistir no assunto. Ao invés, apenas ficou curtindo o sol e os casuais pingos de água que caiam em seu corpo exposto. Ele estava tão relaxado que não conseguia se preocupar com nada. Não conseguia se preocupar com o que Neil falaria se o visse dessa forma, ou como as coisas seriam a partir daquele momento com Steve. Não conseguiu se preocupar com Eleven, sentada na sua diagonal, ou com Will que puxava a barra do short enquanto ria de alguma bobagem que Dustin havia falado.

Ele esticou a mão para cima e tampou o sol que batia em seus olhos. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não se sentia assim.

Ele havia mudado muito desde que havia realmente conhecido esse pessoal. Havia mudado tanto que até as coisas em casa estavam melhorando.

Billy vivia zangado, irritado e agressivo, mas foi passar uma noite ao lado de Joyce, Will e Eleven que as coisas haviam mudado como nunca. Ele gostava daquilo. Ele gostava daquelas pessoas e ele principalmente gostava muito da sensação relaxada de seu corpo. Ele entendeu porque as crianças, tão jovens e inocentes, arriscaram sua vida por isso. Ele arriscaria sua vida também se fosse preciso.

Billy esfregou uma pequena cicatriz que ele tinha no formato de um dedão e sorriu.

“O que é isso?” Will perguntou.

“Não sei.” Billy respondeu sinceramente. “Segundo Neil eu nasci com ela.”

Will franziu o cenho e pegou o pulso de Billy e pela forma como o menino corou, foi preciso muita coragem para fazer isso.

“Pessoas não nascem com cicatrizes.” Ele disse e passou o dedo pela pele machucada. Billy olhou para Steve que o olhava de lado do outro lado da piscina. O olhar de Steve foi de Will para o pulso de Billy e ele começou a nadar na direção dos dois.

“O que vocês estão fazendo?” Steve perguntou balançando o cabelo para tirar a água do rosto.

“Billy tem uma queimadura no braço.”

“Queimadura?” Billy olhou a cicatriz mais de perto.

“Sim.” Will respondeu e traçou a borda da cicatriz com o dedo trêmulo. “A borda da cicatriz é escura. Cicatrizes normais não ficam com bordas assim.” Will deu de ombros como se fosse simples.

“Como você sabe disso?” Steve agarrou o braço de Billy e olhou mais de perto.

“A gente aprende isso na aula de primeiros socorros.”

Steve traçou a cicatriz devagar. E Billy sentiu os pelos do seu braço se arrepiar. Steve se debruçava na borda da piscina entre Billy e Will. A água escorria de seu cabelo na calça jeans de Billy e ele queria se jogar na piscina junto com Steve.

“É engraçado.” Will disse de repente olhando para Billy, ignorando que Steve estava ali.

“O que é engraçado?” Billy puxou o braço do aperto de Steve e respirou fundo quando o menino apertou sua canela por debaixo da água.

“El tem uma tatuagem bem nesse lugar.” Will então se levantou e bateu a poeira do calção azul.

Steve pegou o braço de Billy novamente e concordou silenciosamente.

“Vem nadar comigo.” Steve pediu e puxou Billy pela barra da calça jeans. Ele riu e empurrou Steve com o pé.

“Eu não tenho roupa pra isso.” Billy disse.

“Eu te empresto.” Steve agarrou as canelas de Billy mais uma vez e subiu as mãos pela pernas.

“Todos estão vendo.” Billy balançou as pernas tentando se livrar do aperto

“E daí?” Steve perguntou e se inclinou para subir na borda da piscina.

Ele olhou para o outro lado da piscina e Will desviou os olhos rapidamente.

Steve seguiu seus olhos e revirou os seus, se levantando.

Billy não o seguiu.

Por que Diabos Harrington estava com ciúmes. Eles não tinham nada. Billy não era queer. Ele não era como Will e Steve. Ele era normal.

Normal?

Ele olhou para Eleven que curiosamente pegava uma jujuba e mordia.

O que é ser normal?

Billy nunca havia se sentido normal. Desde que se dava por gente ele sofria em casa, sua mãe por algum motivo não o aceitava, Neil o culpava por ela ter sumido no mundo e desde que Billy se dava por gente ele sofria nas mãos de Neil.

Respeito e responsabilidade.

Então Neil se casou. Susan veio e em sua aba Max. Tudo isso com Cesar. Ex marido de Susan.

Se Neil dava calafrios em Billy, Cesar dava uma tempestade inteira.

Eles vieram para Hawkins. Hawkins de todos os lugares. Sua mãe era de Hawkins, mas Neil insistiu para que viessem para cá.

Foi em Hawkins que ele percebeu que não era normal.

Nem um pouco.

Billy era uma criança machucada, arranhada pela vida e tinha uma angústia no peito que não ia embora de maneira alguma. Respeito e responsabilidade. A frase era um gatilho para coisas ruins acontecerem. Desde sempre, quando Billy escutava essa frase, seus nervos ficavam à flor da pele, ele via vermelho.

Mas ali naquele momento, rodeado de crianças barulhentas, ele se sentia um pouquinho normal.

Nem mesmo o fato de ele estar descobrindo o próprio corpo de uma forma julgada ser tão anormal, ele gostava de Steve. Do corpo de Steve, não de Steve. Ele gostou de ter beijado Steve, de como seus corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente. De como ele havia sentido prazer apenas em tocar suas costas, apenas em sentir o perfume do menino.

Deus. Ele era queer.

Seu pai estava certo.

Billy se levantou e foi atrás de Steve dentro da casa, o encontrou na cozinha, fazendo sanduíches.

Billy observou as costas do menino com gentileza, Steve tinha tantas pintinhas que se Billy traçasse todas elas, formaria uma constelação. Ele deu a volta no grande balcão que cortava a cozinha de Steve ao meio e olhou pela porta, todas as crianças haviam voltado para a piscina, menos Will e Eleven. Ninguém estava observando os dois.

Billy encostou a palma da mão na lombar de Steve e arranhou levemente a pele.

Ele viu, deus ele viu, os pelos dos braços do menino se arrepiarem. Billy subiu a mão e arranhou a pele por cima da coluna de Steve, que era vista facilmente. Steve agarrou a borda da pia e se inclinou ao toque. Quando ele se virou, Billy viu coisas nos olhos do menino que nunca havia visto da vida.

Tesão, paixão, carinho.

Tudo isso passando em um flash e ficando no ar entre os dois como eletricidade.

Steve o abraçou, circulou a cintura de Billy com braços molhados, encostando o corpo no dele como se eles fizessem aquilo sempre.

Billy imaginou se Steve sempre havia sabido que era queer. Se Steve havia reprimido esse lado com Nancy, Billy se perguntou se o fato de que Steve sabia o que estava fazendo era porque o menino já havia feito isso antes. Com outros homens.

Billy na calada da noite mentiria pra si mesmo e diria que não, de forma alguma, imaginou Steve e Tom Cruise em uma cama.

“Você está bem?” Steve perguntou contra o pescoço de Billy.

“Sim, um pouco.”

“Quer falar sobre isso?”

“Sobre o que?”

“Sobre nós.”

“Nós?”

“Sim, nós.”

Então existia um nós. Steve queria que existisse um nós, mas Billy não sabia o que estava fazendo, não sabia o que estava sentindo e no fundo do seu coração ele sentia ainda os tapas e xingamentos de Neil. Ele sabia que naquele momento Neil era algo distante, como um sonho que havia passado, sabia que naquele momento ele não se importava com a opinião de Neil. Mas seria diferente assim que ele fugisse dos braços de Steve. Sabia que assim que ele se afastasse do corpo macio, todas as duvidas e medos voltariam para debaixo de sua pele como uma doença sem cura.

“Não existe nós, Harrington.” Ele disse e quando achou que, era isso, Steve o enxotaria, ele apenas recebeu um abraço mais apertado ainda.

“Tudo bem.” Steve sussurrou. Enterrando ainda mais o rosto no pescoço de Billy. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume do menino. “Tudo bem.” Steve repetiu.

“Eu não me arrependo.” Billy disse. Surpreendendo a si mesmo. “De nada.”

E ele não estava falando sobre o beijo.

“Tudo bem.” Mais um sussurrar em sua pele.

“Eu não me arrependo de ter batido em você.” Billy entregou.

“Você está se sabotando.” Steve afastou o rosto para olhar direto nos olhos de Billy.

“Eu não me arrependo.” Billy disse novamente e engoliu em seco. Seu coração batia forte no peito e ele sabia que estava tendo uma crise de ansiedade. Era o mesmo sentimento que ele tinha toda vez que provocava Neil. Toda vez que falava coisas ruins, sabendo que Neil se levantaria e o encheria de porrada…

Ah.

“Você não se arrepende de ter me batido...” Steve disse e acariciou o rosto de Billy. “Ou você prefere não se arrepender de ter me batido?”

Billy não respondeu, não precisava, esse tipo de pergunta era o tipo de pergunta que não precisava de resposta.

Ao invés de pedir por uma, Steve o beijou, devagar e gostoso, sem malícia, sem calor ou excitação. Era apenas um beijo.

Um beijo que estava sendo trocado por dois meninos.

Naquele momento Billy não se sentiu o homem que Neil queria que ele fosse. Pela primeira vez ele não queria ser aquele homem. Ele queria ser um menino. Queria ser um menino que beijava outro menino em um dia ensolarado, queria ser um menino que não precisava se preocupar com o que Neil falaria dele.

Billy queria ser Will.

Os lábios de Steve estavam quentes e úmidos contra os seus. Billy passou os braços no pescoço de Steve e se inclinou ainda mais no beijo, sentindo o calor e o sentimento que aquela troca de afeto proporcionava.

“Você poderia ter tido uma concussão.” Billy disse entre o beijo, pegando o rosto do outro menino entre a mão e beijando seus lábios com força.

“Eu tive uma concussão.” Steve disse e apertou a cintura de Billy quando ele tentou se afastar. “Tive que tomar seis pontos na cabeça e eu fiquei sem sentir meus lábios por algumas semanas.”

Billy achava que ia vomitar. Seu estômago se revirava e ele não sabia como ainda não tinha colocado o café da manhã pra fora.

“Como você pode me perdoar.” Billy disse e tentou novamente se afastar, colocando as mãos no peito de Steve e o empurrando.

“Eu não te perdoei.”

A bile subiu pela sua garganta e Steve finalmente se deixou ser empurrado, Billy correu para a pia, soltando tudo o que tinha no estômago.

Ele sentiu uma mão gentil subindo e descendo em suas costas enquanto a outra ligava a torneira da pia e pegava um pouco de água fria, lavando o rosto dele logo em seguida. Enquanto olhava o resto do seu café da manhã descer pelo ralo, Steve disse.

“Você está tendo um ataque de ansiedade. Eu tenho muitos, Jonathan e Nancy também.” Steve desligou a torneira e pegou o pano ao lado da pia, enxugando o rosto de Billy que ainda estava abaixado. “As crianças acham tudo muito empolgante pra perceberem que o perigo é real.” Quando Billy sentiu que não iria vomitar mais, ele levantou o rosto e respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu encarar Steve. “Eu não te perdoei, Hargrove, e sei que nunca vou perdoar. Da mesma forma como Nancy nunca irá me perdoar por ter colocado o medo pelos meus pais descobrirem que eu havia dado uma festa sobre a vida da Barbs e como sei que Jonathan jamais irá me perdoar por eu ter quebrado a câmera preferida dele.” Steve pegou o rosto de Billy entre as mãos e o virou para ele, os olhos de Billy estavam marejados e ele diria pra si mesmo que era por causa do esforço físico. “Você nunca irá perdoar seu pai e não me olhe com essa cara, Max me contou. Max nunca irá lhe perdoar pela forma de merda que você trata ela.” Algo pareceu se partir dentro de Billy e ele finalmente olhou para Steve, tomando toda a dor que os olhos calmos de Steve passavam. “Eu nunca vou perdoar meus pais por serem indiferentes e você nunca vai me perdoar por ter gostado de saber que você apanhava de Neil.” Steve engoliu em seco e olhou para o deck, onde as crianças estavam agora descansando sob o sol. “Mas tá tudo bem, porque eu nunca mais vou quebrar a câmera do Jonathan e nem vou colocar a vida de ninguém acima de minhas futilidades, assim como sei que Nancy jamais trairá alguém novamente e Jonathan não irá tirar fotos de casais apaixonados.” Steve riu, mas era uma risada sem graça alguma. “Eu nunca mais irei gostar de saber que Neil bate em você e você não irá me bater novamente.”

Ele olhou para Billy novamente e ele se sentiu pequeno sob o olhar de Steve, que parecia ser tão sábio e maduro naquele momento. Billy se perguntou quantas vezes Steve havia se falado aquilo tudo para se convencer.

“Você parece a porra de um psicólogo, Harrington.” Billy riu e foi retribuído com um sorriso, que dessa vez era, sincero.

“Mas é verdade. Nós aprendemos com nossos erros, sabe. Aprendemos com olhos roxos e dedos quebrados. E está ok achar que isso é bobagem minha.” Steve puxou um fio solto do calção que já havia secado um pouco. “Mas é isso que me mantém são, Billy.” Ele achou lindo a forma como Steve havia dito seu nome. “Nossos pais vivem dizendo pra gente seguir os conselhos deles e aprender com os erros dos mais velhos, mas, as vezes a gente precisa aprender sozinho, ter nossas experiências, saber o que certo e errado por conta própria. Você resolve seus problemas com os punhos pois essa a forma que Neil te ensinou a resolver os seus problemas. Eu sou uma pessoa fútil pois meus pais sempre colocaram a imagem da família na frente da própria família.” Steve puxou Billy pela barra da calça. “O que nos resta é deixar o rancor de lado e decidir nossos caminhos com nossos próprios pés.” Eles se beijaram novamente. Steve acariciou as costas de Billy e o menino sentiu nojo do gosto de vômito em sua própria boca, mas quando foi tentar se afastar, Steve o prendeu, lambendo sua língua e o beijando de forma calorosa.

“Quando você pensou em tudo isso, Freud?” Billy perguntou descendo os beijos pelo pescoço de Steve, mordendo a pele macia de sua garganta.

“Quando Jonathan disse que Will estava apaixonado por você.” Ele arranhou as costas de Billy e o ar começou a ficar mais quente e pesado. “Eu ri, disse que não era possível que alguém pudesse se apaixonar por um merda tipo você.” Billy riu contra o peito de Steve. “Aí eu percebi.”

“Percebeu o que?” Billy perguntou levantando o rosto e beijando o queixo de Steve.

“Que eu apenas havia olhado para você através dos meus olhos. Eu nunca havia te visto através dos olhos de Will. Quando eu finalmente entendi o que estava acontecendo, quando finalmente deixei de lado as coisas eu notei que você não era muito diferente de El. A única diferença é que ela nunca foi ensinada a ser humana, ela nunca teve a bagagem sentimental que você tem.” Ele disse. “Por isso aquela hora eu te disse para me chamar pelo seu nome, quando você me chama pelo seu nome, eu consigo te enxergar pelos seus olhos.”

“Você ta muito romântico pra alguém que flertou comigo dizendo que poderia me foder.” Steve jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu gostosamente, nem percebendo quando os rostos das crianças se viraram para eles.

“Eu estava falando a sua língua.” Steve disse ainda sorrindo. “Consegui, não consegui?”

Eles se encaram por alguns minutos e Billy achou que seu coração não iria aguentar.

“Você não existe, Steve.” Ele chamou o nome do menino pela primeira vez. Ele sorriu largamente e apoiou a testa no ombro de Billy, eles ficaram assim por algum tempo. Perdidos em pensamentos que apenas eles iriam entender. Billy ainda pensava no pai, pensava na mãe e em Susan, pensava nos sorrisos tristes e cabisbaixos de Max e na carranca de Cesar. Ele não sabia dizer no que Steve estava pensando e não queria, os pensamentos do menino pertenciam somente a ele.

Bagagem sentimental.

Era um bom termo aos olhos de Billy.

“Eu acho que vou fazer psicologia na universidade.” Steve disse quando o sol começou a se pôr no horizonte e uma luz laranja e confortável tomava conta do deck e da cozinha.

“Isso faz bastante sentido.” Billy sussurrou, enterrando o rosto no cabelo de Steve. Ele não queria pensar sobre Steve indo embora e o deixando em Hawkins.

“Isso pode não dar em nada.” Steve murmurou e afagou o quadril de Billy, arrastando o dedão em círculos na pele exposta. “A gente pode não dar em nada.” Ele sabia que Steve podia escutar seu coração batendo forte no peito, ele apertou Steve ainda mais e fechou os olhos. “Mas se der… Eu quero que você venha comigo.”

Certo.

Dessa vez o embrulho no estômago de Billy foi bem vindo, o mesmo embrulho de quando ele havia se apaixonado pela primeira vez.

“Steve, eu…”

“Ta tudo bem se você não quiser ir. Ta tudo bem se você for embora e quiser esquecer tudo o que aconteceu hoje, é um direito seu andar com as próprias pernas. Mesmo que a gente nunca mais se encontre ou que a gente não tenha nada, qualquer experiência que a gente tiver vai me deixar feliz.”  

Billy abriu a boca para protestar, mas decidiu ficar quieto.

“Vai que a Eleven precisa salvar o mundo novamente, não é?” Steve riu e se afastou.

Billy conhecia de partidas o suficiente pra saber que quando Steve fosse embora, ele não voltaria mais. E ele não o culparia se ele sumisse no mundo, mas Billy não podia mentir para si mesmo que seu coração se aquecia em pensar que talvez, apenas talvez, ele pudesse ser o Kirk do Spock de Steve.

Sua mãe havia lhe abandonado quando Billy tinha dez anos. Ele não lembra dos seus oitos ou sete anos, mas lembrava com clareza dos seus nove anos, no inferno que era sua casa, de como sua mãe lhe jogava coisas e dizia que Billy não era o filho dela, que ela não havia parido aquela…

Não havia parido aquela coisa.

Coisa.

_Coisa._

Então um dia ela foi embora, deixou um bilhete que Neil não havia deixado Billy ler, ela não disse para onde ia ou se ia voltar, apenas disse que talvez ela se matasse durante o percurso e que a culpa era dele. Neil então começou a beber, as vezes Billy o pegava chorando, mas as lágrimas sempre eram secadas com rapidez.

Neil o tratava com desprezo, como se Billy fosse um cachorro que ele não pudesse abandonar na rua.

Então Billy começou a tentar chamar essa atenção, fazendo coisa errada, se metendo em encrenca e desrespeitando Neil. Isso tirou uma reação do homem e durante anos Billy vivia naquele relacionamento.

Billy pensou na bagagem emocional de Neil.

“Eu daqui a pouco vou levar as crianças pra casa.” Steve disse olhando pro relógio acima da geladeira. “Mas se você quiser ficar, a gente pode conversar mais um pouco.”

Billy acenou com a cabeça e Steve sorriu, se inclinando e lhe dando um beijo macio nos lábios.

Ele foi até o deck e disse algo que Billy não conseguiu ouvir. As crianças fizeram cara feia, mas logo reuniram suas coisas e suas mochilas e correram para o vestiário, apenas El e Max seguiram Steve para dentro de casa.

“Posso ir primeiro?” Max perguntou sem olhar para Billy. El apenas balançou a cabeça.

A menina então se virou para Billy e sorriu.

“Oi.” Ele disse e Steve entregou um sanduíche feito de dois waffles para ela.

Ela não respondeu e começou a comer o sanduíche, Billy deu de ombros e pegou um sanduíche da bandeja, recebendo um olhar chateado de Steve.

 

\--

 

Apesar do que Steve tinha dito no armário da escola e de como Billy havia se excitado com a palavra, eles não foderam.

Quando Steve chegou em casa e beijou Billy devagar e carinhosamente, ele sabia que naquela noite, eles não foderiam.

Foi demorado e agradável a forma como Steve o puxou para um beijo e o manteve ali por alguns minutos, apenas saboreando os lábios do menino com o seu. Não havia aquela urgência animalesca do primeiro beijo. Demorou um pouco para Billy perceber que Steve estava esperando por ele, que o menino estava lhe dando tempo pra se descobrir e descobrir o corpo do outro. Billy não fazia a menor ideia do que estava fazendo a única coisa que ele entendia é que a proximidade de estar sentado ao lado de Steve não era o suficiente. Ele precisava de mais.

Certo.

Quando ele sentou no colo de Steve, sentindo a língua do menino em seu pomo de adão, ele entendeu que eles não foderiam.

Não.

Quando Steve retirou sua camiseta e levou Billy para o quarto ele viu que aquilo seria menos que foder, mas ao mesmo tempo muito e muito mais.

Steve foi gentil, a boca macia descendo pelo seu abdômen, a língua e no interior de sua coxa nua e os lábios em seu pênis, a mesma língua em toda a sua extensão, arrancando sons da garganta de Billy que ele não sabiam que eram possíveis de serem produzidos. Os dedos que encontraram o caminho de seu corpo e delicadamente lhe mostraram o que era prazer, o que era ser amado por outro homem, de como as barreiras do corpo não se estendiam até o sexo que se fazia pelo puro propósito de satisfação. Não, era muito mais.

Billy achou que fosse enlouquecer com os dedos de Steve dentro do seu corpo, achou que fosse explodir de prazer, os lábios de Steve, Billy não sabia o que fazer.

“Me toca.” Steve pediu contra os lábios de Billy, guiando a mão de Billy até seu pênis duro e inchado, ansiando por um pouco de contato.

Billy o tocou, finalmente perdendo a vergonha e murmurando no ouvido de Steve o quão gostoso estava, o quão bem ele estava se sentindo com os dedos de Steve dentro do seu corpo, lhe tocando tão intimamente. Ele olhou entre seus corpos, para sua mão que se movia para cima e para baixo em Steve, que fazia pequenos movimentos com os quadris.

O pedido de Steve foi feito silenciosamente e Billy o ajudou a rasgar o pacote de camisinha.

Billy estava nervoso, mas seu corpo estava estranhamente relaxado e se abriu para Steve como se já estivesse acostumado com o menino.

Doeu, mas Steve beijou suas lágrimas e sua testa franzida, acariciando suas coxas e as coagindo a se enrolarem em sua cintura, fazendo seu corpo ficar mais próximo de Billy e ele deslizou ainda mais fundo dentro do menino.

Ele estava perdido em emoções e Steve não se mexeu durante suas lágrimas. Ele já não estava chorando de dor.

Quando ele empurrou o quadril para cima, Steve sentiu a eletricidade que ele tanto amava. Billy a podia sentir na ponta dos dedos enquanto ele agarrava os braços de Steve em uma tentativa falha de não gemer muito alto. Steve o penetrava com cuidado e delicadeza, mas toda aquela força, a paixão e o tesão estavam ali, criando raizes entre os dois e os fundindo ainda mais um ao outro.

“ _Mais forte_.” Billy pediu baixinho, apenas para Steve ouvir. “ _Meu deus, mais_.”

Steve acatou e lhe preencheu com mais força, tomando os lábios de Billy em um beijo que não parecia muito bem um beijo, eram apenas lábios arfantes que se encontravam. Billy se sentia cada vez mais próximo do fim, estava sensível demais e seu pênis se arrastava entre seu abdômen e o de Steve com força, aquilo era demais pra ele.

Steve então relaxou e afastou o corpo do corpo de Billy, olhando para onde os dois se conectavam.

Billy sentiu seu rosto ficar mais ainda, mas mesmo assim ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e também olhou.

O pau de Steve, grosso e vermelho, Billy sentiu a boca salivar em uma necessidade que era nova.

Ele se jogou novamente na cama e fechou os olhos. Steve puxou suas pernas e as dobrou na frente do corpo de Billy, a posição forçava sua barriga e dificultava sua respiração, mas fez com que Steve fosse ainda mais fundo em seu corpo.

“ _Assim_.” Ele gemeu e mais lágrimas escorreram pelas laterais de seu rosto.

“Você gosta?” Steve perguntou beijando a panturrilha de Billy.

“Sim.  _Deus_.” Billy gemeu e agarrou os próprios cabelos.

“Goza pra mim, meu amor.” Steve disse com a voz rouca de tesão. Billy não precisou de um segundo comando, sua mão desceu pelo seu próprio corpo e ele se tocou agressivamente. Quando gozou, Steve gemeu muito mais alto do que antes e Billy contraiu o corpo novamente, arrancando mais e mais daqueles gemidos até que Steve travou no lugar e agarrou os quadris de Billy com tanta força que ele sabia que ficariam marcas.

_Meu amor._

Steve estava certo. Qualquer experiência que Billy tivesse junto daquele menino o faria feliz. Mesmo que aquilo fosse somente um alívio ao estresse que ambos sentiam, mesmo que nada daquilo no final fosse real, Billy sabia que levaria as palavras de Steve e a essência do menino para sempre dentro de si e faria o possível para que ele pudesse levar essa sabedoria para outras pessoas que passavam pelo mesmo problema que ele. Adolescentes, e até mesmo adultos como Neil, que precisavam de ajuda para enxergar e aceitar a bagagem emocional de cada ser humano, pessoas que precisavam de ajuda para enxergar que o perdão não era algo que se conquistava pois o perdão não existia, o que existia era a compreensão e o aprendizado de cada merda, o que existia era a reconquista e a reconstrução de uma confiança que um dia foi perdida, as vezes isso poderia ser rápido, as vezes poderia durar uma vida, ou as vezes essa reconstrução jamais aconteceria. Mas estava tudo bem. Ele queria que outras pessoas soubessem que o sofrimento e o rancor era um ciclo que precisava ser quebrado por dentro.

Billy Hargrove.

Billy Hargrove, não.  

Willian H. Sanchez, estava feliz por ter conhecido Steve.

E foi por isso que quando Steve deitou ao seu lado e acariciou seu rosto, sorrindo como uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um presente de natal, Billy decidiu que aquele ciclo de ódio e rancor que um dia existiu entre os dois e parecia tão distante teve um fim definitivo e esse fim era o começo de um novo ciclo.

E os dois começaram do mesmo jeito.

Billy encheu os pulmões, olhou no fundo dos olhos de Steve e disse sorrindo.

“Estou sonhando ou é você Harrington?”

**Author's Note:**

> *You rocked me like a hurricane/ Você me balançou como um furacão - Tradução e adaptação da música Rock You Like A Hurricane dos Scorpions, que é a música que toca na primeira cena do Billy na série. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1su-fu2ghM 
> 
> **”Me chame pelo seu nome” é um quote de um livro maravilhoso chamado Call Me By Your Name que conta a história de um amor entre um menino de 17 anos e o ajudante do seu pai. Saiu um filme esse ano.


End file.
